


Lose You

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Dean never realized how easily he could lose you and that thought makes his heart ache. He didn't realize what it would be like never to hold you again, not until the nightmare hits. You find him alone, drowning the 'what ifs' in a bottle of whiskey.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests

Dean stood in front of the door to the bunker’s infirmary. He stared at the bed, he could almost see the sheets soaked in your blood. It was late, almost 3a.m., but his nightmare had been to vivid, to real tonight. Dean glanced down at his hands, like he could feel your blood on them.

He made his way to the kitchen, his nightmare replaying in his mind, over and over. He opened the fridge, reaching for a beer. He paused and closed the door making his way into the library and grabbing the whiskey. He downed a few glasses, welcoming the burning sensation when he swallowed.

_‘What if that was real?’_

He thought, how easily he could have lost you in that moment. Your smile, your laugh, he’d never get to see it, hear it. Dean angrily took another swing of his whiskey. Your sass when you squared off to him. The way you stubbornly glared down any and every monster, intent to kill. He smiled remembering the time you actually shot Crowley with a water gun filled with holy water because he annoyed you.

“That’s my girl.” Dean mumbled to himself.

He went to poor himself a fourth glass but a hand grabbed his. He stared at your hand a moment, so small compared to his. He slowly meant your eyes and you smiled tiredly. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, your bare feet cold against the chilling floor of the bunker. Your hair was a mess, you wore a pair of shorts, and one of his AC/DC shirts. To him you looked beautiful.

“Did you have a nightmare Dean?” Your voice was soft, tired, you had just woken up.

Dean suddenly felt guilty, remembering you didn’t sleep well if he wasn’t with you. You gently took the cup from his hand when he didn’t answer, setting it down. You grabbed his hand pulling him a long with you, as you made your way back to the bedroom you and him shared. You turned on the TV and made your way to the bed, climbing in beside Dean. You knew he would be up for a while, so you turned on a movie.

Dean sat up against the headboard, watching as you shifted so you were leaning against him. You wrapped your arm around him, and he instinctively did the same. For a minute, he just watched you, curled up against him, expression so relaxed.

“Y/N…”

His heart dropped thinking if his nightmare had been real, he’d never get to hold you like this again.

“Hm?” You hummed tiredly.

Dean’s next words were so quiet, you almost didn’t hear him.

“I love you.”

You suddenly realized why this nightmare had bothered him so badly. You sat up to look at him, and smiled.

“I love you too Dean, I’m not going anywhere.” You promised.

Dean nodded, and smiled, pulling you to him again. He kissed the top of your head, and you held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
